


Light and Sweet

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Light and Sweet  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: don't own them or "Rape of the Lock."

  
  


“Good morning, Madame President.”

“Good morning, Billy.  What do you have there?”

Billy placed a thermos and a note on the President’s desk.

“This came from Galactica with the courier.  Would you like one of the guards to test it?”

“Not much point in assassinating a dying woman, is there?”

“But nobody knows, Ma’am.”

“I trust Adama not to kill me.  There’s a note.  I’ll read that first, no harm can come from reading a note.”

_Coffee (which makes the politician wise,_

_And see through all things with his half-shut eyes)_

_\--A.P._

Laura tried but failed to keep the giggles from forming.  This was certainly a first for her.  Deciding the Commander’s intentions were harmless, Laura opened the thermos and peered inside.  She was greeted by the aroma of coffee, which appeared to be light and sweet just like she drinks it.  

“You sure you don’t want me to test it, Ma’am?”

“Billy, are you trying to sneak a sip?”

“Of course not.  I just want to protect my President.”

“You haven’t had any coffee yet, have you?”

“No Ma’am.”

“Go get your mug, we’ll share.  I can never drink a full cup anyway.”

“Thanks, Ma’am.”

“Hurry before I change my mind.”

Laura had another giggle fit after watching Billy sprint from her desk.  Then she took a sip and was delighted the coffee was to her liking, indeed.  When Billy returned, they shared the comfort and warmth the thermos offered.  

All too soon, the coffee was gone.  Billy left to conduct official business, leaving Laura sitting at her desk, smiling.  It was one of her real smiles too.  Not the “I’m about to airlock you, half-smile,” or the polite-politician smile, but a real smile that touched both corners of her mouth.

Because she was feeling so mirthful, she wanted to spread the feeling.

“Adama.”

“Good morning, Commander.  Should I be worried about you coming after me with shears?”

“Huh?”

“Shears, Commander.  Are you out to cut my hair?”

“You got my note and thermos, I guess.”

“Yes, I have to say, “The Rape of the Lock” was an interesting choice.  Are you trying to tell me something?”

“Actually, Madame President, that particular passage refers to the Baron, the politician, so if anything, you’d be the one with the shears.”

“Hmm. Don’t tempt me.”

“I’d bet you’d be deadly at triad too.”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

“How was the coffee?”

“Delicious, thanks.”

“I thought you could probably use a cup.  I didn’t frighten you, did I?”

“No, but Billy was concerned, really he just wanted some coffee.”

“Of course.”

“We ended up sharing, it was nice.”

“Sounds it.”

“So do you have a little dog that licks your face to wake you up, Belinda?”

“No, but that would be preferable to my XO’s voice.”

“You should borrow Billy, he’s wonderful.”

“I doubt he’d ever leave your side.  Plus, I don’t share my coffee.”

“No, how do you take it?”

“Black.”

“You’re right then, we like ours light and sweet.”

“I don’t need coffee for that.”

  
  



	2. Guess What's Coming to Dinner

Title: Guess What's Coming to Dinner  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Don't own them; they own me.  
A/N: Follows "[Light and Sweet](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/23080.html)."

  
  


The first things President Roslin saw as she entered her office that morning, were Billy and the thermos on her desk.

“Does this one have a note with it?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

_Guess what’s coming for dinner._

“I suppose he ran out of literary references.”

“It seems that way, Madame President.”

“Hmm.  Have your mug ready?”

“Yup.”

“Great.”

Laura sat down and Billy poured the contents of the thermos into two mugs.  After a week of this, it had become part of their morning ritual.  Billy cherished their coffee time, and he liked to think his boss did too.

When the coffee was gone, Billy returned to work, and Laura completed the ritual--by phoning Commander Adama.

“You’re handling dinner for me?”

“You need to eat more.”

“50,000 people need to eat more, Commander.”

“Your job’s to worry about them; mine’s to worry about you.”

“That’s presumptuous of you.”

“What ya gonna do, fire me?”

“I could you know.”

“And work with Tigh?”

“Of course not.  Commander Apollo has a nice ring to it......I’m sorry, was that a growl?”

“Yes.”

“Are you jealous of your son?”

“Of course not.  So what would I be doing after you fire me?  Chief bottlewasher?”

“No. You seem to like taking care of me.  How’s the President’s Chef sound?”

“Can’t I just command Galactica and still provide your meals?  It’s not like I cook them myself, anyway.”

“I suppose.”

“You never guessed about dinner.”

“I haven’t the faintest.”

“Me neither.  I hope it’s good whatever it is.  I ordered three platters.”

“Three?”

“Yeah. You, me, and Billy.”

“Will you be joining us, Commander?”

“Yes, Ma’am.  We have a lot to discuss.”

“That we do.”

“You wouldn’t really fire me would you?”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“I’ll see you at dinner, Madame President.”

“Till then, Commander.”

  
  



End file.
